Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lion King part 9
Simba this is it we made it Cubbi we lost him Simba i am a genius Nala hey genius it was my idea Simba yeah but i pulled it off Nala with me Simba oh yeah rarrar he jumps on Nala and Cubbi and Sunni tackle each other Nala ha pinned ya Simba hey lemme up and they tackle each other again this time entering a different territory Nala pinned ya again but they see steam coming out an elephant skull Simba this is it we made it all woah Cubbi so this is the elephant graveyard huh Nala its really creepy Simba yeah isnt it great Sunni we could get in serious trouble for coming here Simba i know huh Nala i wonder if its brains are still in there Simba theres only one way to know come on lets go check it out but Zazu interupts Zazu the only checking out you will do will be to check out of here Simba aw man Zazu were way beyond the boundary of the pride lands Simba huh look banana beak is scared huh Zazu thats mr banana beak to you fuzzy and right now were all in very real danger Simba danger hah i walk on the wild side i laugh in the face of danger ha ha ha ha but other laughter is heard Sunni what is that Cubbi i dont know out of the skull comes three hyenas Shenzi Banzai and Ed Shenzi well well Banazi what have we got here Banzai i dont know Shenzi what do you think Ed Ed hee hee ha ha ha ha Banzai yeah just what i was thinking a trio of trespassers Zazu and quite by accident let me assure you a simple navigational error eh eh eh eh Shenzi woah woah woah wait wait wait i know you your Mufasas little stooge Zazu i madame am the kings majordomo Banzai and what are you little bear Cubbi watch it pal im not just any bear im a gummi bear Banzai Gummi Bears never heard of any and what would that make you Simba the future king Shenzi do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom Simba puh you cant do anything to me Zazu uhh technically they can we are on their land Simba but Zazu you told me they were nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers Zazu ix nay on the oopid stay Banzai who you calling upid stay Zazu my my my look at the sun its time to go Shenzi whats the hurry we love for you to stick around for dinner Banzai yeah we could have whatevers lion around get it lion around but they make a break for it Shenzi oh wait wait wait i got one make mine a cub sandwich what cha think but Ed points that their prey is escaping Shenzi what Ed what is it Banzai hey did we order our dinner to go Shenzi no why Banzai cause there it goes they run after them but Zazu is caught by them Category:The Lion King Parts Category:The Lion King Parts Category:The Lion King Parts